Cameron Anders
GENERAL Birth Name: Cameron Anders Race: Human Age:'26 '''Gender:'Male 'Occupation:'Special Ops operative 'Birthplace:'New York City, New York 'Current Location:'Anywhere on Assignment '''Family Relations: His father lives in Seattle Washington Weapon:'Anything the military gives him '''Other Items Owned:'He owns a small arsenal in his home in Rome. He is currently stationed in Rome, so he hangs out in his home. Now, he can move anywhere and he will move the arsenal with him. There are sub machine guns, M16s, M4s, RPGS, 9mill, magnums, sniper rifles, elephant guns, bombs, C4, tnt, HE. Anything used in the military, he has his hands on. '''BACKGROUND Personality:'''To those he knows and loves, he is gentle, kind, considerate. He loves to play all sports, soccer especially. He very humble most of the time. He has a great sense of humor, which he uses, even when it shouldn’t be, like on Black ops missions. When he is on those missions, he is a man that completes that mission. He never leaves anyone behind and he is the most efficient killer on his team. '''Detailed History: Cameron was born in New York city and was raised there. His family was not rich, but they were not poor. He got by and so did his family. His mother died when he was thirteen. She had lung cancer. He took hard but he still lived with his father who cared dearly for him. Cameron wasn’t the biggest in his school, but he was tall and lanky. He was often picked on though and when it came time to go college he picked another career. The army. He went into the army at age nineteen. He was trained and went overseas at age 20. He became a marine and earned a purple heart, a congressional medal of honor and a bronze star his first year. He saved four men’s lives and single handedly managed to capture one of the largest known terrorists in Iran. After he returned home when he was 23, he applied to be a Navy Seal. With his already outstanding record, he was accepted. After a year he was placed on one of the most renowned seal teams in the country and executed countless missions. The military recognized his skill and he was promoted to a lieutenant and given his own command in the Persian Gulf. He turned it down to become a Black Ops operative, working in cell groups all over the world. He goes where they tell him, does what they tell him, kills what they tell him. He is the perfect machine, the perfect soldier. Fears: Loosing his father, death Strengths:'He is a Navy Seal, a Black Ops operative. He is highly trained with weapons, hand to hand combat. The best killer money can buy. '''Weaknesses:'He is trusting…too trusting 'Likes:'Sports, seafood. 'Dislikes:'Terrorists, needles. '''APPEARANCE 'Facial Appearance:'Look at Avatar 'Clothing:'He is usually decked out in military attire, but on occasion he goes and parties and dressed in street clothes. 'Build:'Tall, lanky, muscular. 'Marks/Scars:'None Category:Characters Category:Creatures